Fortune
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: A flashback of Giroro's past when a fortune teller predicted his meeting with Natsumi.


Fortune

A sergeant frog fic

Disclaimer: I do not own sergeant frog

Giroro squirmed, his tent was hot and the humidity was low, it was so hard to sleep, he finally found his inner peace and began to slumber. Instead of his usual dreams that night, which involved his beloved Natsumi in some way, he drifted off into a flashback, one that was before the invasion and his sudden change.

During a meeting an old Keronian approached the five invaders.

"Who let this woman in?" Giroro asked angrily, he was ready to take out his gun that he was not polishing.

"I let myself in; I am but a small fortune teller who wishes to tell of fortunes to the five invaders heading to pekopon." The woman told them mystically, her dark purple skin masked her haunting expression.

"Who needs a stupid fortune? Nothing unexpected is going to happen, and anyway, I don't believe in fortunes." Giroro explained. The woman's lips curled into an evil smile.

"Giroro, don't worry, fortunes are fun! Gero Gero Gero, let her try it!" Keroro replied. The old woman nodded and took a top hat out of her shawl. Her eyes clouded over as she began to prophecy.

"When you get to pekopon you will each realize and find love. The name of your loved one will appear on the paper in the hat. Pekopon will change each of you, beyond repair." The woman yelled.

"Yeah, right, love is for sissies." Giroro replied. The woman eyed him with dislike.

"You, young Keronian will change the most on pekopon, and be changed by it. I will tell you each, what changes in you, the light blue one will become traitor to your group caring more about natural beauty of the planet then your invasion. The green one will become a lazy, incompetent oaf, the black one will become fat and lazy, the yellow one will become weak and dislike sparkles, the red one will become lovesick." Everyone laughed at the fortune tellers joke.

"Very funny." Giroro sarcastically answered.

"Yeah, let's each take our magic slip of paper now, corporal lovesick." Keroro teased.

"You were wrong about at least one thing, fortune telling weirdo, the green one is ALWAYS incompetent." Giroro told her, the fortune teller looked angry at his disbelief of her fortunes. They each went up to the hat and pulled the piece of paper. Giroro read his.

Hinata, Natsumi

"Weird, who the heck is this?" He asked, he looked up, but the fortune teller was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Doesn't matter, who'd you get Giroro?" Keroro asked. Even though Giroro didn't know the girl, or believe the fortune teller, he felt odd about telling Keroro. He quickly tucked the name inside his belt.

"Mine was blank." He lied.

"Ah, yeah right. Well, I got a Gundam on my paper. You know, like the toys Zeroro has?" Keroro told him. Giroro nodded, he couldn't see his leader falling in love with a toy, well he could see it, but he knew Keroro would always think of the invasion first.

"I already knew what was written down on my paper! I was gypped!" Tamama yelled, "Tamama impact!" he blew up his paper.

"I don't know the name on my paper. Does anyone know a Lady Koyuki?" Zeroro asked confused. Everyone shook their heads.

"Kukukukuku… The old Keronian must have just been playing with us." Kululu stated. Giroro nodded, he found it odd to be agreeing with Kululu for once.

"Yeah… So who'd you get?" Giroro asked curiously.

"Kukukuku… You tell me yours first…" Kululu replied. Giroro smiled, ready for his convenient lie.

"Mine was blank." He replied.

"Oh, mine was a Hinata, Natsumi. Kukukukukukukuku….." Kululu chuckled. Giroro clenched his teeth. The fortune teller had been just lying, he didn't even know who Natsumi was. "I'm just lying… Kukuku, I read yours over your shoulder."

"Hey! Kululu!" Giroro blushed, happy that he was red and nobody could see. He took out his guns and blew Kululu up.

"It was so worth it…Kukuku…" Kululu groaned.

Giroro woke up. How odd that he would remember that dream, he quickly opened his belt to check on his picture of Natsumi and fortune. He had never seen the fortune teller again, and how did she know he would fall in love with Natsumi causing him to have a crippling crush? He dismissed the thought of the odd fortune teller and decided to see if Keroro remembered her. Perhaps he was just going insane on this pekoponian planet.

"Hey, Keroro, do you remember the fortune teller who visited us before the invasion took place?" Giroro asked Keroro who was cleaning. Fuyuki and Natsumi looked up; they had been watching Keroro suffer as he cleaned yet another exploded space omelet.

"Fortune tellers are proof of paranormal activity! What did she tell you?" Fuyuki asked.

"Gero, Gero, Gero, she told us what would happen to the invasion, she also predicted our love lives." Keroro replied, "She predicted that I would fall in love with Gundam!" He yelled surprised. Nobody answered, sickened.

"Really, because about a month before you stupid frogs invaded us, I found a fortune teller as well!" Natsumi replied, "She predicted you stupid frogs coming!" Natsumi had her eyes wide in disbelief.

"When was this?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well we were walking home from school together, remember. The fortune teller told me that I would encounter five creatures that come from a distant galaxy. I told her if she wanted to talk about aliens she should tell my brother and that I wanted to know about my love life instead, so she told me I'd soon encounter the love of my life who would do anything for me and then she wrote his name down. She said that she didn't like him very much, though, because he didn't believe her fortunes. When I looked down at the paper and saw the name and it seemed rather unusual I asked her about it; however, she was gone. Then I asked you if you saw where she went and you answered no, Fuyuki."

"Yeah, I remember that! A real paranormal activity. It looked as if you had been talking to yourself. Do you think it was a ghost?" Fuyuki asked filled with excitement.

"Stupid pekoponian ghosts don't exist." Giroro answered quickly, "What did you do with the paper that had the name on it, Natsumi?"

"I threw it away, it was weird." Natsumi replied, "I can't even remember the name on the paper, it seemed unusual though. It didn't have a last name." Natsumi looked down as if her own story was rather creepy. "Did you all get your love lives predicted?" Natsumi asked. Keroro nodded, Giroro shook his head.

"Mine was a Gundam model." Keroro explained.

"Mine was Lady Koyuki." Dororo added.

"Dororo, how long have you been here?" Keroro asked, Dororo started crying. Tamama bounced in.

"Mine was the sergeant! I mean, oops I wasn't supposed to say that…" He then left, bouncing off.

"Mine was blank…" Giroro lied.

"He shoved it in his belt, so nobody could see." Keroro explained. Giroro turned towards him, angrily.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? I mean, no, I didn't." He denied.

"Yeah you did, and Kululu told me. He told everyone when we reached pekopon." Keroro explained. Giroro wrapped his hands around Keroro's neck.

"I'll kill that Kululu…" He growled.

"kukukuku….Did I hear someone call for me?" Kululu asked, standing next to Natsumi. Giroro glared at him.

"So does anyone still have their piece of paper? I wanna see proof of the ghost." Fuyuki asked. Everyone looked down.

"Tamama blew his up and I threw mine away." Keroro replied.

"I lost mine." Dororo truthfully replied.

"I- I….Mine was blank…" Giroro denied yet again.

"Kukukukukukukukukukukukuku…." Kululu chuckled.

"Hey! Where are yours and who was yours?" Giroro asked, angry that Kululu hadn't shared.

"Kukuku…If you really want to know I'm sure I can arrange for Natsumi to see yours." Kululu replied. Giroro shut up.

"So that means only Giroro's still exists." Natsumi confirmed. "May we see it, please?" Natsumi asked. Giroro shook his head, embarrassed.

"Kukuku… Well, I can always recreate Natsumi's with my memory machine…." Kululu replied.

"Hey, I'm not agreeing to that!" Natsumi yelled, but it was too late.

"Clickie-poo." Kululu chuckled as he clicked a button and a machine came out of nowhere and attached to Natsumi's head, it was off before Giroro could stop it. A tiny little paper flew out from the machine before it disappeared. Fuyuki picked it up.

"Giroro." Fuyuki said in shock.

"Yes?" Giroro replied.

"No, it says Giroro. Your name." Fuyuki replied. Fuyuki's eyes then shone brightly, "This proves that Natsumi couldn't have made it up! She didn't know Giroro back then!" Fuyuki replied happily.

"Why does my paper say Giroro? I asked for love advice!" Natsumi replied angrily. Fuyuki's eyes then shone brighter. He grabbed Giroro's hands, happily.

"I would absolutely love an alien for a brother-in-law! Best of luck!" Fuyuki then skipped off happily.

"What was he talking about?" Natsumi asked. Giroro stood there silently, the fortune teller said that he was the love of Natsumi's life. That he, Giroro, was the love of Natsumi. He repeated the words in his head over and over again.

"Hey, Giroro, I asked you a question! What do you think Fuyuki was talking about?" Natsumi asked. Giroro shook himself awake from his fantasies.

"Um… I don't know…." Giroro responded simply.

"Kukukuku….He thinks you and Giroro are in love…. He hopes that you'll get married. Kuku…" Kululu answered her. Natsumi and Giroro both blushed.

"Why would he think I would marry a space frog?" Natsumi asked angrily. Giroro looked down hurt. "I mean Giroro doesn't like me that way." Natsumi responded. "It's not like I'm racist against aliens or anything it's just that Giroro doesn't like me that way, so it would never happen."

"Um…W-what if I did?" Giroro asked, embarrassed. "I mean, I definitely don't like you that way, but what if?"

"I guess, it might happen then, someday. I'm sure if you had feelings for me it would someday grow on me, you can do most anything." Natsumi answered thoughtfully. Giroro looked down and blushed, before he was aware of what he was doing he took off his belt, opened it and took out a slip of paper and handed it to Natsumi. He kept his picture in his belt.

"Why does this piece of paper have my name on it?" Natsumi asked.

"Same reason yours has my name on it, that stupid fortune teller." Giroro replied. "Probably wrong of course." Giroro lied. Natsumi nodded, looking at the paper skeptically.

"You kept the paper all this time?" Natsumi asked, "And in your precious belt?"

"Uh…." Giroro was silent, perhaps he was wrong to show Natsumi, and he just wanted to show her that he and she were on equal footing. Natsumi smiled. She then bent down and kissed Giroro on the lips, she then smiled again and left before he could question her. Giroro looked up in a daze; perhaps the fortune teller wasn't all that stupid. She was right; he and Natsumi had found love.

"Kukukuku…I got a picture of that…" Kululu laughed, reminding everyone that he was there; he didn't want to be a Dororo.

"How much for the picture?" Giroro asked, shaking himself out of his daze.

"Two thousand dollars." Kululu replied, Giroro quickly handed over the money and tucked the picture in his belt. A thought struck Giroro then.

"Who was yours, Kululu?" Giroro asked.

"If you ask that again, the picture goes on-line. And also to headquarters." Kululu asked. Giroro knew when he was beat and went to his tent to fantasize about Natsumi instead of thinking about Kululu's, ew, love life. Kululu went back to his laboratory.

"Kukukuku…." He chuckled as he put the picture on-line, if Giroro was lucky keronians would think it was fan art and not the real deal. He then thought about the day's events, "Perhaps that old Keronian wasn't just playing with us. Kukuku, oh well no use thinking about stuff such as that. Kukukukuku…." Kululu chuckled, he uncovered his papers on his desk to reminisce with his fortune, which he had framed forever so he wouldn't lose. The tiny letters read one name: Angol Mois. Kululu looked at the frame happily, thinking of Giroro and Natsumi, then went back to write about different ways to dissect Giroro. Love as Giroro said, but did not follow, was for sissies.

THE END

Please review, requests of more of this story is also appreciated, ideas too.


End file.
